Conversations
by Midnight Demonn
Summary: Lorcan and Connor go to the same school, share a same dormitory, and there's nothing more like teasing a frustrated Connor.Rated T for the nexties.Enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was bored, so I started this random fiction. Actually, my best friend gave me this idea, so this is dedicated to her! Hope you enjoy it!**

**::!::**

**Conversation between Connor and Lorcan**

**Chapter # 1 : Understanding the language  
**

Come here, Tempest, looks like you need a little _remontant_.

I don't speak French, Furey.

That what language do you speak then?

I wish you'd go curl up in a hole and die.

I see you're very fluent.

I have no time for this. Get out of my room this instant.

Oh, Tempest, when's the last time you've had intelligent conversation, hmm? Vampirate to half-thingy. It's dark out; the little ones are safely cuddled in their blankets. The moon's shining. The fire's warm…

Evil Sidorio is out hunting young Vampirates for supper…

Tempest. Sit down, have a drink. You look dreadful.

I can't help it. You stole my conditioner.

See? You've already brightened up a bit. Please, sit. Here, tell me what you think of _this_.

It's dreadfully non-alcoholic.

You would think a good-looking chap like yourself would pay attention to his health.

I thought you meant intelligent conversation, Furey.

Right you are. I hear the theory on self-preservation in Polynesian marsh bats being able to use Mosh Zu's whacky potions to change their newborns into an unknown species of a different planet is being proven in the field…

Do you have anything else to drink?

Why don't you be patient for a moment, my sweet, while I call room service?

I dislike those little elves you keep locked up in your room.

I think they're cute.

You must have had a very horrifying childhood.

::!::

**That's it for now! Do tell me what you think of it and your suggestions, ideas and everything is always welcome!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I thought I wasn't giving you guys some good over-view of this fic. You see, Connor and Lorcan attend the same school, live in the same dormitory and Lorcan likes to tease Con. Apart from that, everything is just the !:)**

**Once again. a big thanks to my readers and reviewers.  
**

………………………………………………**``````…………………………………………**

**CHAPTER TWO: Household Pets**

**Connor : **Enough of this bullshit. Get to the point already.

**Lorcan : **Or what? You'll sic Grace on me? You make me laugh.

**Connor : **This is definitely not intelligent conversation, Furey.

**Lorcan : **She's turned _to the Dark Side_.

**Connor : **Leave me alone, you sick Irish freak.

**Lorcan : **You're just like me.

**Connor : **Did you miss the sick _Irish_ freak part? Give back my conditioner.

**Lorcan : **Give back my hair-brush.

**Connor *scowls* :**…It seems we are at an impasse.

**Lorcan : **I propose an alliance.

**Connor :**Are you offering to become my substitute lap-dog?

**Lorcan : **Hardly. Even I have more taste.

**Connor : **Well then stop following me around like you're trailing my bloody scent!

**Lorcan*grins*: **You can't say everything's right and dandy and we'll graduate and live happily ever after, Tempest. Some of us may not graduate at all.

**Connor : **What are you getting on at?

**Lorcan : **It's only fair that those with common interests seek to unite with one another.

**Connor :**Tempests do not associate with those of lesser blood.

**Lorcan** :And your dhamphir blood, aside from giving you a striking singing voice, protects you from all the bloody lunatics, correct?

**Connor : **I see your point.

**Lorcan : **Who knows? This may as well be the start of a beautiful friendship…

::^!^::

**Well?**


	3. Chapter 3

_A big thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers!_

_There are two popular groups in the school, or academy, whatever you like. One contains Con, Lorcan, Grace, Darcy e.t.c and the other has Jacoby, Jez, Jasmine, Mistral (LOL, she's back from the dead) e.t.c. Apparently, Jasmine is the __most popular girl in school along with Mistral. So the guys discuss about them too. They're all in the same year. Have fun!_

::^!^::

**C****hapter # 3 : Blunts and Manholes.**

**Connor: **I hate Blunt.

**Lorcan: **Again? We had this conversation already.

**Connor:** You're the one who chooses to follow me around all day.

**Lorcan: **Be great full you didn't drink that cranberry juice. You still refuse to believe that your so-called house mates are trying to kill you?

**Connor: **No. You're the paranoid one.

**Lorcan *smirks*: **Suit yourself.

**Connor: **Do you see him looking at me? It's like he's eviscerating me in his mind.

**Lorcan: **Well, have you done anything to shock him recently?

**Connor: **No, just the usual.

**Lorcan: **The usual being insulting his posse.

**Connor: **I insult you everyday, why are you complaining?

**Lorcan: **I just thought it was the other way around.

**Connor*shuddering*: **_He_ is the enemy.

**Lorcan: **Yesterday seemed to be about a disagreement in Meditation class, am I correct?

**Connor: **It not my fault Captain Cheng Li enjoys watching us fight.

**Lorcan: **Too bad there were casualties. I shall sorely miss that Jez Stukeley's ponytail.

**Connor: **Stop! Don't touch it!

**Lorcan: **It's relaxing. And so smooth. Surrendering my geography homework wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Connor: **Touch my hair again and I will kill you.

**Lorcan: **Whatever happened to the 'Sword-fighting Club'? You could use the distraction.

**Connor: **_You_ could use the training, Furey.

**Lorcan: **In any case, I don't think Commodore Kuo wants the confrontations to turn into Death Matches, with Vampirates versus idiots.

**Connor: **Or bloodbaths.

**Lorcan: **They're not still after them for the Peacock's incident?(**A/N: _Jasmine Peacock, folks, tripped and fell in a manhole where she died before she could stand the humiliation. Sorry, I didn't know how to kill her:)_)  
**

**Connor: **I swear she's a nutter. Who likes to investigate a man-hole when you know someone from behind you can accidentally 'push you in' and you can die out of a fashion reputation? Some kids made a banner saying that.

**Lorcan: **Well, the banner did say Little Ones have such imagination. It was pretty funny.

**Connor: **Unless Peacock hauls her pretty face from the dead, we won't be hearing from her anytime soon. Thankfully.

**Lorcan: **She had nice hair too, you know.

**Connor: **Oh, shut up. Let me sleep already.

**Lorcan; **Eww, you drooled.

**Connor*throws his pillow at him*: **Shut it.

**Lorcan: **And it's all over your pillow. I can see it.

**Connor: **Will you just SHUT UP!

::^!^::

_Any suggestions, problems, feel free to ask. _

_~dawnghost.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been long since I updated this fic, but I ran outta ideas. Now I'm Back!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. Lub y'all. **

**Decided Connor needed to talk to his ex-bezzie for a bit. So Jez Stukeley came over to Connor's dorm to pay him a little visit and ended up playing chess with him.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Playing games**

**Jez: **Queen to E4. Face it. You have no choice but to suffer my company.

**Connor: **Rook to D3.

**Jez: **And you're making a very poor show of being thankful. Knight to A5.

**Connor**: Pawn to B6.

**Jez: **A little affection wouldn't be out of place. A nice tasteful "So glad you're back on your feet, old buddy, old pal!"

**Connor: **It's your move.

**Jez: **You really hate me, don't you?

**Connor: **_Your move_.

**Jez: **I've already won Connor. Checkmate.

**Connor: **_Then lets play again._

**Jez: **How about we take a break? I think you've lost enough money for one night. I don't think this is your thing, frankly. You suck at chess.

**Connor: **Fine.

**Jez: **Mister Tempest, even I can tell that you're in a bad mood.

**Connor: **_Not talking._

**Jez: **Alright, I'll admit it completely destroyed your reputation. So you lost a few perks.

**Connor: **Is that the sound of someone apologizing?

**Jez: **You can always sit next to _me_ during lunch.

**Connor: **Stupid blood-sucking freak.

**Jez: **Speaking of apologies, can I tell your lovely little half-blood sister that you'll say you're sorry?

**Connor: **Stop calling her that!

**Jez: **You keep forgetting that. I do believe I have enough money for a night on the town. You coming to _Calle del Marinero _this weekend? You know, the strip of sin?

**Connor: **No.

**Jez:** I'll buy you a souvenir then. You like those Vampire Suckers, don't you? Now, now. Don't be shy about your favorites.

**Connor: **At least tell your bloody Captain to let you buy a proper board. These pieces aren't even made of proper marble! What is he, _poor_?

**Jez: **I'm _very _sure he'll appreciate it. He'll be so happy, he'll want to hit something!

**

* * *

REVIEW!**


	5. Important AN Must read

**Hey, y'all. Uh...Anyone...out there? Hello? I'm so so SO sorry that I haven't updated for about, TWO years, yeah? I've been so busy...moving, college, moving...I know I've probably scared you guys away through my hiatus...I'm really sorry about that! Anyway, I've decided that it's about time that I had my own characters to write about. :/ I've started this new story:**

**His Evil Cinderella  
**

**Can it be possible that Rae Wyman really was once Prince Charming and that his Cinderella turned evil and killed him? His strange nightmares worry him more and more. He just wanted to have a normal college life. What if...his Cinderella was resurrected? More importantly, why does this nagging feeling tell him that somehow the history is going to be repeated?**

**It's basically a more polished, BETTER, edited version of my old story, Rosa Obscura. Please check it out. That is, if you've not abandoned me. Pleeease?  
**

**I won't be posting much here anymore. At least, I don't think so. Not in the immediate future. I'll be working on HEC. Cheers. Here's the link:  
**

** story/2012008-his-evil-cinderella**

**Thank you so much for reviewing my (really badly written) stories, guys. It meant a lot to me.  
**

**XOXO,  
**

**~Midnight.  
**


End file.
